Héroes
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Son héroes cuando deciden luchar por la libertad de su pueblo. Son héroes cuando asestan un golpe con el filo de su espada. Pero también son héroes cuando aceptan responsabilidades ajenas, cuando tienen miedo o cuando no pueden dormir. Viñetas. Terminado.
1. La batalla que es guerra

Wow

Es mi primer fic de Narnia, y surge de la necesidad de plasmar varias ideas, jugar un poco con estos hermanos Pevensie y claro, tras haber visto la segunda película, que no me recordó en nada al libro, y que quedó mucho mejor que la primera (en mi opinión).

Dedicado a todos los que se animen a leer. ¡Ánimo, mis valientes!

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Advertencia: Son viñetas particulares, con o sin conexión entre sí y con cualquier tipo de pareja.

Héroes

La batalla que es guerra

Un instante de eternidad. Un instante fugaz, pero no más que eso.

El tiempo es un fenómeno curioso, pero no curioso como esa curiosidad ansiosa por descubrir cosas nuevas, secretos y mentiras, sino, más bien, curioso como el movimiento de su cabello o su sonrisa tranquila entre tanto caos.

¡Qué va! Él es un Príncipe. Un príncipe con las ideas claras, fijas en las metas, donde tienen que estar. Él es decidido, está seguro de sí mismo a la hora de dar una orden, de proponer una táctica.

Susan sonríe desde la otra punta de la habitación en penumbras y él pierde el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. Peter arquea una ceja, entonces, tras titubear él continúa, regresa a sus palabras, la pierde de vista y se centra en lo suyo, como príncipe centrado que le gusta fingir que es, aún cuando sabe que ella lo observa y le gusta pensar que tiene un interés particular en él, distinto de la atención que todos los demás le están prestando cuando habla y aporta algo a las tácticas de Peter.

Se siente extraño, porque _eso _que le pasa no es normal. Pero lo ignora, cuando no se esfuerza en coquetear con ella.

–Susan… -le llama, nervioso de que estén solos y feliz de que sea cierto.

– ¿Si?

–No…nada. –termina diciendo, allí donde acaba su valor y su imaginación. Ella ríe, asiente con la cabeza, y por un instante de eternidad, un instante fugaz, pero no más que eso, le mira con picardía bailando en sus ojos.  
–Entiendo.

Él suspira, decepcionado por la batalla perdida. Pero se repite que una batalla no es la guerra.

-

Si llegaste hasta acá, no te cuesta mucho darle al GO, es desestresante y libera frustraciones, está científicamente comprobado. Se agradece todo tipo de comentario.


	2. Todo bajo control

Nada es mío, ya lo saben.

Para Bubu, porque sí. Y para Magu, porque cuando no está las cosas pierden su luz.  
Para Merce, porque es una muy eficaz lechuza mensajera )

Todo bajo control

Peter siempre sintió esa responsabilidad ante sus hermanos, porque es el mayor y esto es sinónimo de _adulto_ responsable.

Le gusta fingir que tiene todo bajo control la mayor parte del tiempo, es que de hecho, él lo tiene _todo bajo control,_ porque hasta cuando las cosas parecen haber salido de control, él las puede controlar.  
Es el Gran Rey Peter, El Magnífico. Él puede con todo.

Puede jugar con Lucy, aconsejar a Susan. Defenderlas a ambas y batirse a duelo con Miraz. Puede retar a Caspian, rebatirle tácticas e impartir órdenes -que serán desde luego acatadas-. Puede liberar a su pueblo, o morir luchando por él.

Puede, incluso, con sus peleas tontas con Ed, que es un todavía un niño gustoso de llamar la atención, y no más que eso.

–Todo bajo control, ¿eh? –gruñe el muchacho, con cierta ironía. Y sus pecas dejan entrever una sonrisa.

Peter gruñe en respuesta. Por supuesto.

Edmund arquea una ceja y niega con la cabeza.

–No seas tonto, Ed.

–El tonto eres tú. –lo contradice. –Me hubiera conformado con un agradecimiento. –añade resentido, y sin más se marcha.  
Peter lo deja, porque desde luego, está todo bajo control.

...

¡Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, y por consentir al fic entre sus alertas y/o favoritos. Realmente, muchas gracias n.n

_¡Háganse amigos del botoncito de GO, libera frustraciones, está comprobado científicamente! _

_Nos vemos la próxima. _


	3. Héroes

La viñeta por la que el fic merece -o ni tanto- el nombre.

Exageradamente corta, ¿no?

Para mis amigos, que me escuchan y me miran, que sonríen, que me dan la mano y tiran un poquito cuando hace falta :) anteayer fue su día, y éste mi regalo.

Héroes 

Para Lucy, -independientemente de que sean sus hermanos mayores- Peter y Edmund son su héroes. Para Peter, ella es la niña de sus ojos, para Edmund es una cuestión de obligación y complicidad.

Pero eran sus héroes cuando la gran hazaña de Peter era dejarla dormir con él, para protegerla de la oscuridad, que le daba miedo. O cuando Edmund se cargaba la culpa de haber roto el viejo jarrón que reposaba al final de corredor, para evitar que la castigaran.

Y después de todo, Lucy sabe que son esas pequeñas grandes hazañas las que hacen a sus hermanos sus héroes particulares. Son los héroes de Narnia, pero primero, son sus héroes.

...

Si me dejan un review, Lucy dejará de tener miedo a la oscuridad.

Oh, por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews, los mensajes, por agregarme a favoritos/alertas o simplemente por tenerme en cuenta cuando publico y pasear silenciosamente entre mis palabras.


	4. La estrategia es la clave de la batalla

_Bien, porque me estuvieron apurando mucho, decidí subir este capítulo hoy. Aprovechando que comienzo las vacaciones (oh, yeaah)._

Este capítulo tiene una dedicación especial, porque como le prometí, va por ella, por Serenity Potter Moon, por la idea, la sinceridad y el apoyo. Espero que al menos sea de tu agrado, divina

La estrategia es la clave de la batalla

Él es el mayor. Lógica y naturalmente, siempre lo fue. Y todavía recuerda cuando él y Susan se ponían de acuerdo en todo, cuando ella lo secundaba y hasta le pedía permiso. ¿Cuándo esa niña había crecido?  
La misma lógica que nos lleva a pensar que Peter es desde _siempre _el mayor, nos deja entender que también creció, no porque ambos hechos tengan una conexión lógica, sino porque simplemente el paso de los años lo arrastró, y a Susan con él.

Ella es una joven en todo su esplendor. Ella se ve radiante, magnífica. Hermosa. Y él es consciente de ello, como también lo es Edmund, quien no es consciente, sin embargo, de la magnitud del problema. Y cuando habla de la _magnitud del problema_ no se refiere simplemente al hecho de que ella sea hermosa, sino, que además de ellos -él y Edmund, los únicos seres dignos de ser conocedores de la belleza de su hermana-, Caspian también lo sabe. Y la mira. La mira no como la mira Edmund, con cariño y a veces desafío; como la mira Lucy, con simpatía, admiración y complicidad, o incluso, como la mira el mismo Peter, como el tesoro que sabe que es. La mira con adoración, con deslumbrado interés, la mira embriagado en ella.

Y claro, a Peter eso le disgusta, porque Caspian no entra en la reducida categoría de personas dignas de Susan. Pero ella parece no saberlo y por eso Peter está decidido a ser el héroe de su hermana, a salvarla del peligro que Caspian, tan indigno como él solo, acarrea.

–Caspian. –lo llama, serio, decidido. Valiente.  
–Peter. –responde con un deje de ironía, Peter frunce el ceño y gruñe.

–Si vuelves a mirar a mi hermana _así_ te aseguro que preferirás entregarte como sacrificio al ejército enemigo.  
–Lucy no…

–Susan. –aclara el muchacho. –Aléjate de Susan.

Caspian se encoge de hombros y se da media vuelta.

–No la miro de ninguna forma en particular. Pero como quieras, tú mandas. –le recuerda, y el tinte irónico de su voz se diluye como una gota azul de tinta en agua.

–Lejos de mi hermana. –le amenaza nuevamente, y está seguro de que deberá interceder una y otra vez hasta que el enemigo abandone el campo de batalla, pero no le preocupa, porque es un buen estratega.

...

_Gracias especialmente a Anglik Djilah, Palin Mounet y Espe Kuroba por sus reviews. Y también, gracias a todas aquellas personas que me agregaron a favoritos o a alertas, e incluso, a aquellos que pasan con sigilo y leen en silencio. _

_Dejen un review, y Peter dejará en paz a Caspian -o quizás no-. _


	5. Lo que anteceda a la tormenta

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, aún así, no me plagies.

Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews. ¡En serio, me animan mucho!

**Héroes**

Lo que anteceda a la tormenta

– ¡Peter! ¿Cómo pudiste? –lo acusa Susan, golpeándole acusadoramente el pecho y acorralándolo más y más a cada paso y cada palabra.

–No sé de qué hablas. –se defiende el aludido.

– ¡Claro que lo sabes! –chilla, con los ojos ligeramente dilatados. –Sé lo que hiciste. Lo que le dijiste a Caspian.

–Ah, eso. –la interrumpe su hermano, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Sí, eso.

–Oh, vamos Sus, él no…

– ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Y ahora me dirás que te gusta! –exclama incrédulo e indignado.

Ella lo fulmina con la mirada y él se impone como hermano mayor, como rey, como Peter o como el héroe que se cree que es.

–Susan, te aconsejo que…

– ¡Guarda tus consejos para cuando te los pidan!

El muchacho se detiene, estático, analizando el peligro en las palabras de su hermana, que cortan el aire y su aliento como flechazos. Y no es más que una ligera ironía.

–No te dejaré cometer un error. –la mira seriamente. – ¿Qué harás cuando debamos regresar? No esperarás que nos quedemos por siempre, ¿verdad?

Ella vaciló.

–No tiene por qué ser pronto.

–No tiene por qué ser dentro de treinta años, Susan, despierta.

–Sólo no te metas donde no te llaman. –le amenazó, con las pupilas ligeramente dilatadas.

Y antes de que Peter pueda hacer algo, ella, majestuosa y altiva, se marcha, con pasos seguros. Tan seguros sus pasos, que Peter sabe que en el momento que caiga -porque caerá-, el asombro será lo que anteceda a la tormenta.

…

Dejen un review para ayudar a Susan en su causa.


	6. Cuando las palabras sobran

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por agregar el fic a favoritos y alertas.

**Héroes**

**Cuando las palabras sobran**

Tiene que ser ese día. Porque es lo que se repite antes de dormir y lo primero que recuerda cuando se despierta. Porque no quiere seguir esperando y porque quizás no pueda hacerlo luego, cuando el ejército de Miraz caiga sobre ellos y no pueda defenderla. Porque es una cuestión de orgullo también, un capricho desobediente y temerario.

Será ese día. No puede ser otro. Pero ella se apresura a alejarse con Lucy montada en su caballo y él no puede añadir nada antes de que se marche. Sólo contemplar ese viejo cuerno entre sus manos. Y cuando ve a los hombres de la caballería de Miraz introducirse en el bosque, sabe que algo no irá bien y no se detiene a esperar antes de montar él también en un caballo y galopar. Ahora ya no lo hace por Peter.

Va presuroso, pues la idea de llegar tarde no se atreve a cruzar su mente. Inaceptable.  
Y entonces, con espada en mano, atraviesa a aquel sujeto y la mira, desde arriba. Ella, tendida en el pasto y con el miedo en los ojos y en el rostro. Él, socarrón y superado.

Entonces ella se atreve a sonreír y él la sujeta.

–Gracias –susurra Susan, él la ayuda a montar en su caballo. Entonces, en un arrebato de valor, porque tiene que ser ese día y no otro, le rosa con suavidad los labios antes de sujetar las riendas del animar y jalar de ellas.

Ninguno dice nada, porque las palabras sobran.

…

Las palabras que nunca sobran son las de los reviews, así que ya saben :)


	7. Suiza

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Aclaración: Éste es –si no me equivoco- el último de los últimos drabbles de Suspian que sigue la continuidad, porque en realidad la idea del fic no era hacerlo en base a ellos; creo que debería haber ido alternando los caps de Suspian con los que sí corresponden a la temática del fic.

No me gustó como quedó. Pero bueno, ya está.

**Héroes**

**Suiza**

Edmund observa en silencio. Complacido, es dueño de lo que observa.  
Cuando observa, nota muchas cosas, por ejemplo, que la inseguridad se disfraza en las primeras palabras de Peter cuando comienza un discurso, que luego va adquiriendo forma, volumen y fuerza. O que a Lucy le gustan las flores amarillas más que las rosas.  
También observa, como quien es mero espectador, que Susan y Caspian comparten un singular juego de miradas, propiamente, podríamos llamarlo, jugar con fuego.

Edmund es Suiza.

No toma parte de una guerra cuya causa está perdida, no será guerrero imparcial de sus dos ejemplos, pero no tendrá inconveniente alguno en asestar el golpe final -sabe que Peter no le cederá el honor- si a Caspian se le ocurre jugar mal sus cartas.  
Después de todo, eso es lo que parece, un juego de cartas. Susan baraja y reparte, comienza Caspian y le sigue Peter.

–Me apoyas, ¿verdad? –afirma, porque sin lugar a dudas esa _no _es una pregunta.  
–Digamos que soy Suiza. –responde sin inmutarse.

–No entiendes nada. –le acusa Peter con frustración casi palpable.

Edmund se encoje de hombros y observa, esperando, dispuesto para entrar en batalla o marcharse con la espada envainada conforme sucedan los hechos.

–Quizás. –admite de manera hostil, y una sonrisa burlona se extiende en sus labios y se plantea si realmente es imparcial en aquella guerra silenciosa, porque en el preciso momento en el que Peter plantea sus estrategias y lo acusa de traición, Susan y Caspian disfrutan de un día soleado en Cair Paravel.

…

Todo tipo de opinión se aprecia.

¡Nos vemos! ¡Y gracias!


	8. Cuestión de orgullo

Listo, los capítulos que quedan están contados. Cuatro capítulos y se termina.

**Héroes  
****  
****Cuestión de Orgullo**

Edmund está orgulloso de Peter, lejos de que sea su hermano mayor y la excusa perfecta para lucirse cuando las cosas -aunque el Gran Rey se esfuerce en desmentirlo- no salen como él espera que salgan -todo bajo control, seguro-.  
Aún así es su orgullo, su ejemplo. Porque es capaz de ocuparse de ellos y no rendirse, y batirse a duelo a muerte por la causa.

Claro que a veces pueden intercambiar opiniones, pueden discutir y pelear y ser orgullosos como ellos solos. Y cuando eso pasa, Susan intercede, porque ninguno dará el brazo a torcer para admitir que _quizás_ cometió un error. Después de todo, es más fácil admitir y disculpar a otros por sus errores que por los propios.

Esa vez, en cambio, Edmund está molesto. Muy molesto. Y frustrado. Muy frustrado.

No espera que Peter se disculpe, porque esperar dicho acontecimiento es como esperar que los hombres fornidos de Carlomen queden blancos como harina. Pero esa vez es diferente, porque en cuanto se sienta en la hierba, oye los pasos de su hermano.

–Lo siento. Fue mi culpa. –dice, o bien, susurra casi inaudiblemente. Pero Edmund hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos para oírlo, porque no todos los días los hombres morenos de Carlomén empalidecen.

–Lo sé.

Peter lo mira entonces y Ed no puede evitar sonreír, entonces Peter sonríe también y lo despeina.

–Tonto. –le dice, y ambos se sonríen, porque saben que Ed no dejará que olviden ese día.

…

Si dejan un review, Edmund nunca olvidará ese día.

¡Nos vemos!

¡Suerte!


	9. Animales de costumbres

Disclaimer: Narnia, sus personajes y animales no me pertenecen.

Quedan tres capítulos :)

**Animales de costumbres.**

Para Susan cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños era a menudo un fastidio.  
Quizás tanto como para Peter, y le gustaba creer que estaban en iguales condiciones. Y lo creía. Al menos hasta que Edmund y Lucy comenzaran a pelear, porque entonces Edmund le diría a Lucy que era tonta y fea, y Lucy, demostrando su susceptibilidad, comenzaría a llorar y a replicar al mismo tiempo (lo cual era extraño, porque entre sus chillidos y sus lágrimas nunca se podía comprender gran cosa).

Y ahí era cuando ella debía intervenir, para evitar que las cosas pasaran a mayores y Peter peleara con Ed.

_Esas sí_ que eran peleas desagradables, porque Peter era más grande que Ed, y no quería darse cuenta, cuando por ejemplo, le daba un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

–Qué bruto eres. –le riñó a Peter, mientras éste resoplaba y se alejaba con impotencia contenida y ella debía permanecer allí, ceño fruncido y mirada severa, con manos suaves para no lastimar a Edmund mientras le limpiaba la sangre del rostro o le ponía hielo sobre un ojo hinchado.

Susan estaba a acostumbrada a ser la heroína de Lucy, la salvación de Edmund, y un recordatorio para Peter.

…

Reviews!


	10. El segundo

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Quedan dos caps (L)

**Héroes**

**El segundo**

Edmund acepta su rol en el asunto como si su existencia debiera a limitarse a ello. No le molesta, no le afecta en lo absoluto. Porque es correcto que así sea, está bien que Peter sea el primero, el mejor y el glorioso. Y él, su mensajero, su ayuda a último momento, su compañero de lucha, su hermano menor.

¡Pero está orgulloso de su desempeño en dicha labor!  
Muy.

– ¿En qué piensas? –pregunta su hermano, entre resoplos. – ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? ¡Hasta Lucy lo haría mejor! –gruñe. Y obviamente estaba de mal humor.

–Entonces que Lucy te ayude. –gruñe por toda respuesta Edmund, porque está acostumbrado a ser el apoyo de Peter, el Supremo Monarca, el Gran Rey, pero no será su esclavo.  
–No, espera. –lo retiene, y quizás, haya esperado a propósito a que Edmund cruzara el umbral de la puerta ya, para hacerlo vacilar, dudoso de haber oído bien. Y se voltea, Edmund, no Peter.  
–Lucy está ocupada… –dice sin mirar nada en particular. Y Edmund niega con la cabeza, resignado, porque una vez más, se conforma con ser el segundo héroe en la historia.

…

A los hermanos Pevensie les gustan las chicas que dejan reviews.


	11. La despedida

Queda un solo capítulo (L

Nota. Este capítulo es malísimo.

**Héroes**

A Lucy le costaba creer que ese día llegaría.  
Se había apresurado a dar por hecho que no, que Narnia era para ella y para siempre, con ella.  
Pero cuando Peter dio un paso al frente, destacando ante Aslan y los Telmarinos, ella lo vio: iban a regresar.

Se había negado a sí misma la posibilidad de que sucediera, y por ello, nunca se había detenido a seleccionar qué sentimientos debería sentir cuando debiera despedirse de su amada Narnia una vez más (porque todo requiere una preparación).

Allí, parada con piernas temblorosas y sujetándose de Edmund, lo sintió todo: la tristeza, la desolación, el desconsuelo, la furia y la obstinación. Se sintió caprichosa y molesta. Sintió el miedo de la incertidumbre, y la esperanza de regresar algún día.  
Pero se reafirmó en su lugar, aferrándose más a Edmund.

Se dejó llevar por Edmund, vacilante hacia donde Aslan indicaba, con un valor que no sentía y una desesperación que amenazaba.

Y entonces, Susan susurró un "esperen", y con prisa, besó a Caspian. Un beso fugaz, de despedida. (Lucy pudo jurar que Peter apretaba sus puños con fuerza y rozaba la vaina de su espada con la yema de los dedos).

Lucy se sintió comprendida en ese momento.

Desde entonces, Susan y Lucy comparten el mismo sentimiento de pérdida. Lucy entre sollozos –sin resignarse– y Susan en silencio –creyéndose superada–.

…

Nueva campaña: Un review por un chocolate :)


	12. Cuestión de creer

Disclaimer. Nada es mío.

Sí, sí, sí. Último capítulo :)

**Cuestión de creer.**

Sus ojos se anegan en lágrimas mientras rebusca en su cartera hasta hallar su billetera y extraer de allí el dinero suficiente. Suficiente para ser excusa. Suficiente para honrarlos un poco.  
Compra flores, muchas, muchas flores. Las hay amarillas, rosas, blancas y azules. Las hay rojas, naranjas y naranjas con rojo. Las amarillas para Lucy, porque es sabido -o al menos para Edmund siempre lo había parecido- que le gustan -o le gustaban- más que las rosas.

Ahora gruesas lágrimas surcan sus sendas mejillas. Hoy no hay maquillaje que se corra, no hay vergüenza en sus lágrimas, no hay sonrojo en sus mejillas, no hay brillo en sus ojos, no hay dolor que pueda compararse con el de Susan.

No hay. No hay hermanos con los cuales pelear, no hay con quien desquitar sus frustraciones, no hay a quien abrazar cuando las cosas resultan, no hay quien te consuele.

Con cuidado deposita las flores en las respectivas tumbas de tres héroes. De sus tres héroes. Y un gemido ahogado escapa de su garganta, se quiebra -la garganta y el gemido-, con todo ella.

–Lo siento, lo siento tanto. –solloza, sola entre tanta lápida.

Le habla al aire un rato, su alma cansada de expresar, sus ojos saciados de expresión. Y sonríe débilmente, los recuerda aniñados y riendo. Los recuerda sentados en sus respectivos tronos, con sus respectivas armas, y un lugar vacío que le pertenece. Y desea, desea con toda su alma, ocuparlo.

Ellos sonríen y saludan, héroes desde su lugar, héroes de luchas que recuerda débilmente, héroes de una tarde soleada, héroes de una noche de insomnio, héroes de un color más brillante. Porque eso son. Son héroes porque consiguieron creer, luchar y recordar -o no olvidar, subjetivamente-. Son héroes porque afrontaron lo que ella no pudo.

Son héroes que murieron como tales, pero la gente no lo sabe. Susan sí, porque ahora quiere creer que todo aquel disparate mágico sí existió. Y desde su lugar, conmemora a sus héroes particulares, los grandes reyes y reina, y recuerda un fugaz amor que solo el aire llegó a acariciar.

Ahora Susan quiere creer. Y cree.  
Vive para no morir, y es heroína de su hazaña. En algún momento podrá ganar su propia guerra y entonces ocupar su trono. Será para siempre, será _casi _una heroína. Será con Caspian, Lucy, Edmund y Peter, que sonríen y esperan.

…

Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta acá. Son unos soles.

Caspian, Peter y Edmund aman a las chicas que dejan reviews.


End file.
